Secret Admirer
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Someone sends Gabriella love notes on Valentine's Day, but she has no idea who it is, but every one around her already knows who it is. A cute, fluffy, Troyella oneshot in the spirit of Valentine's Day.


In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I give to you a pure fluffy Troyella one-shot!

Disclaimer: HSM is not mine.

-------------------------------

A depressed Gabriella Montez stood in front of East High, wishing she had not come to school today. Usually, she loved school, but today was different than all the rest. Today was Valentine's Day, her least favorite day of the year.

As she walked in, she noticed couples everywhere exchanging gifts, making out, etc…, but it was not for this reason that she hated Valentine's Day. She hated Valentine's Day because she never had a boyfriend to share it with. Gabriella was hoping and praying that by now her best friend and secret crush, Troy Bolton would have asked her out but he did not.

Gabriella quickly made her way through the crowd to her locker, only to find her other best friend, Taylor McKessie, making out with her boyfriend, Chad Danforth, at Taylor's locker, which was right next to Gabriella's.

"Not you too!" Gabriella accidentally said aloud, but then quickly covered her mouth as the couple turned to look at her.

"Oh hi, Gabriella!" Taylor greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Gabriella." Chad greeted her as well, obviously either one had heard her outburst.

"Hey, Tay, hey, Chad." she greeted back, forcing a smile.

Taylor smirked, "So, has you-know-who asked you out yet?"

Gabriella sighed sadly, "Look, Troy and I are better off as friends, nothing more."

"Yea, you're probably right." Taylor agreed, knowing exactly what her friend had in store for herself today, "We'll see you in homeroom, Gabi, k?" With that, Chad and Taylor left Gabriella standing there with confusion written all over her face.

Gabriella shrugged it off, as she opened her locker. She was immediately taken aback when she found a single red rose on the top shelf. Upon picking it up, a note fell out of the plastic covering, which she quickly read over:

_Gabriella,_

_A single rose out of a bouquet symbolizes that out of all the girls in the world, you are the only one that I want. Every time I see you, my heart starts racing at the speed of light. Your laughter is like music to my ears, and I never want the song to end. When you smile it makes me want to smile, because I love seeing you happy. When you're sad and upset, I want to comfort and hold you in my arms and make you feel happy again._

_Gabriella, what I'm trying to say is that I'm head over heels in love with you, and I've been in love with you since the moment that I laid eyes on you. You probably think I'm some creepy stalker, but trust me, I'm not. _

_You'll find me waiting for you in homeroom, just like every morning._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Gabriella read over the little love note a few times, and finally, she looked up, as her lips formed a soft smile, '_Maybe this Valentine's Day will be different.'_

Still smiling, Gabriella grabbed her books and walked into homeroom. Remembering what the note had said, she searched the room to see if she could make eye contact with one of the guys, but the only guy looking in her direction was Troy, who had a dazed expression on his face.

"Hey, Troy, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked him as she started walking towards him.

Troy quickly snapped out of his trance, and looked away from her, "Oh, hey, Gabi, I'm fine, just fine. What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"You just had this weird look on your face, that's all." she said and took her seat in the back of the room, but all the while, she could sense someone looking at her, with whom she assumed was her 'secret admirer'.

Another folded piece of paper laid on her desk, which she figured was either from Taylor or possibly her secret admirer. Gabriella slowly unfolded the paper, and read what it said:

_Gabriella,_

_Every time we are together, I have to do everything I can to not wrap my arms around you, to kiss you, and to tell you how I feel, but every time I try to tell you, I'm either interrupted, or I get tongue-tied, and turn into a babbling fool. Why I'm telling you now is because I've waited long enough and Valentine's Day is the most romantic day of the year, making it the perfect chance to tell you. I know how much you hate this day, but I'm hoping I can change that this year. I've never had a girl to be with on Valentine's Day, but hopefully this year, that will change._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Hey, Gabi, what's that?" Taylor asked her, trying to read the note, but Gabriella quickly put it away before she could read too much.

Taylor smirked, "Looks like somebody has herself a secret admirer."

Gabriella blushed, "Yea, I guess. Whoever it is, he seems to be a pretty sweet guy."

"Do you know who it is?" Taylor asked her, trying to sound curious, since she already knew exactly who it was, but she had to be inconspicuous.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, but I'm kind of hoping it's Troy."

Taylor smirked in triumph, "Ha! I knew you liked him!"

Gabriella's face turned beet red when she realized what she had just said, "I-I didn't mean that Troy, I was talking about another Troy."

"Give it up, Gabriella, we all know that you like Troy. It's completely obvious!" Taylor said.

Sighing, Gabriella gave in, "Fine, maybe I like Troy, but you can't tell him!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Taylor said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

-------------------------

A few periods later was English class, which was another class that Gabriella had with Troy. As she entered the room, she immediately spotted another note on her desk, but before she could walk over, she felt someone come up behind her, and wrap their arms around her waist. Gabriella shrieked in delight, as the person picked her up, and started spinning her around.

"I forgot to give you a happy Valentine's Day this morning." the person, whom she knew was Troy, said, as he gently put her back on the ground, but did not remove his arms from her waist.

"If this was your Happy Valentine's Day to me, then I could've done without." she joked, but was glad to be held in his arms for a little while longer.

"Hey, that's not all, trust me." he said mysteriously.

"If this was part one, I'd hate to see part two." she joked.

"Fine, then I guess you wouldn't be wanting this." he said and gently kissed her cheek.

Gabriella could feel herself blushing when she realized that all of their classmates' eyes were on them, watching the two with great interest, but she also felt like she was on cloud nine when Troy's lips made contact with her skin. She didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything, but she did not get a chance to do anything, for their teacher, Mrs. Carmichael, had entered the room, signifying that class had begun.

"Troy, Gabriella, please take your seats. You can finish your little 'love affair' elsewhere." Mrs. Carmichael said, making the class crack up laughing and Troy and Gabriella start blushing, as they made their way to their desks.

Gabriella sat down and looked over the new note, trying to hide the blush that was still visible on her face.

_Gabriella,_

_When I first heard you sing, I thought you were an angel, and I'm beginning to believe that with every passing day. Every time I hear you sing, whether it be up on stage in front of everyone or during rehearsals, you make me forget everything else, and make me want to sing along._

_I know you probably think by now that I'm a creepy stalker who should be arrested, but when you find out who I am, you'll laugh._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_(p.s. look inside your desk)_

Gabriella was a bit freaked out by this. The only two people that she rehearsed with were Troy and Kelsi, unless this guy was spying on her, which would definitely creep her out.

Gabriella cautiously stuck her hand inside her desk. Her hand came into contact with a small box, which she pulled out.

She gingerly opened it up, scared of what was inside. Her jaw dropped at what she saw, for it was a heart-shaped necklace, with small, pink stones outlining it. It was the very same necklace she had seen in the mall a week before. Troy had gone along with her, claiming that he wanted to check the sports store, but he wound up following her into every store.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my gosh, Troy, that's beautiful…" Gabriella said softly, staring into the jewelry shop window at the necklace._

"_Yea, just like you…" he said quietly, but then realized what he had just said, and started blushing from embarrassment, "Er, I mean, yea, it's beautiful!"_

_Gabriella had heard his first comment, and became a bit uneasy. She continued to stare at the necklace, but when her eyes landed on the price tag, she frowned. "It's too expensive, so let's go to another store."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella smiled, remembering how sweet that had sounded coming from Troy, but she knew that he probably didn't mean it. She then became frightened, as she wondered how this guy knew that she had liked the necklace. '_Maybe it was just a lucky guess.' _she thought, but had a hard time believing it. Then she remembered the price, and wondered how they could afford it, especially being that it was from a guy whom she had never met before.

Gabriella spent the rest of the morning thinking about who her secret admirer could possibly be. She already knew that it was someone in her homeroom and they obviously had to be single, but she just could not figure it out. The only guy in her homeroom that she knew for sure was single was Troy, but she was certain that it was not him but she hoped he was.

After lunch came free period. Gabriella went to drop her books off in her locker before meeting Troy on the roof like she did everyday.

Gabriella opened her locker as a small piece of paper fell to the ground. '_Ok, I'm tired of playing guessing games. Just who is this guy?'_ She quickly picked it up, and read over it.

_Gabriella,_

_If you really want to know who I am, you will find out in a minute. You will see me standing in the same place you do everyday._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Well, I guess I'm about to find out." she said to herself and put her books away. Gabriella closed her locker and walked down the hall, hoping to find out just who this mystery person was.

After finding absolutely no sign as to who this person was, Gabriella decided to go up to the roof to talk to Troy for awhile. She walked up the stairs, and found him sitting down on a bench.

"Hey, Troy!" she greeted.

"You're later than usual. What happened?" he asked, but figured that he already knew why.

Gabriella sighed, "Some guy has been leaving me love notes and stuff all day, but I can't figure out who it is."

Troy smirked and stood up, "You know, for someone as smart as you, you certainly missed the most obvious person."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "You know who it is?"

"Maybe." he said while walking towards her.

"You have got to tell me! I've been going crazy all day trying to figure it out!" she said.

Before replying, Troy leaned in, and closed the space between their lips. Gabriella momentarily went into shock, but when she regained her senses, she kissed back. In her mind, the kiss was perfect. It was soft and gentle, yet full of passion and love, and Gabriella loved it.

"Every time I see you, my heart starts racing at the speed of light. Your laughter is like music to my ears, and I never want the song to end. When you smile it makes me want to smile, because I love seeing you happy. When you're sad and upset, I want to comfort and hold you in my arms and make you feel happy again. Gabriella, what I'm trying to say is that I'm head over heels in love with you, and I've been in love with you since the moment that I laid eyes on you. " Troy recited from his first love note once they had to break apart for air.

Gabriella smiled happily, "Troy, that's so sweet…"

Troy flashed her the famous Troy Bolton smile, making her want to melt in his arms, "Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend and my valentine?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Of course, Troy, but I have a question."

"Ask away, Gabi." he replied.

"When did you get this?" she asked him as she pulled out the necklace she had received earlier.

"Well, while you were in that clothing store and I supposedly went to the sport's store, but I actually went back and bought it for you because I knew how much you liked it." he explained.

"But how did you afford it?" she asked, "I didn't want you to get me anything, let alone something expensive."

"Don't worry about that, Gabriella. Nothing's too expensive for you. You deserve it." he told her sweetly.

"Thanks a lot, Troy." she said sweetly, "You know how I said that I hate Valentine's Day?"

"Yea, why? Do you still hate it?" he asked her, hoping that he had changed her mind.

Gabriella shook her head, "Thanks to you, Valentine's Day is my new favorite day of the year."

---------------------------------------

AN: Well, I'm hoping that this turned out alright. I've never had something like this come out right, so hopefully this time it did. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
